The invention relates to a flexible circuit provided with at least one connector for connecting an electrical component to corresponding conductors of the flexible circuit.
The use of electronics in automobile technology is not limited solely to ignition control or fuel regulation and brake energization, but its potential use in the electrical switching of the gear box is also being realized.
It has been found that electronics makes the design more compact and more gear change functions can be carried out. For this purpose it is, however, important that the electrical control can be accommodated in this compact construction and is resistant to the large differences in temperature. The connection technique should also be resistant to these temperature variations and also to the fluids used in this connection.
In order to achieve a compact construction, use is made of a flexible circuit made of a base material which is resistant to these temperatures and fluids. If required, the flexible circuit may be of double-sided construction.
Provided on the base material or embedded therein are conductors produced by known etching techniques and in accordance with a layout which is determined by the control circuit.
In order, however, to achieve a connection to an electrical component, for example a control relay, electrical conductors and crimp connections are used which often give rise to faults and large contact resistances, particularly in the long term.